Paper Mario: Taped On
by Gamedude64
Summary: The Sticker Star is upon us, and of course the creep in green wrecks it all AGAIN. And Mario has to fix it AGAIN. And now he has to deal with a whiny female crown, two blue dudes with attitudes (oh jeez, I said that), and a quiet kid with green hair while he's on adventure. It'll be a miracle if they can pull together and save us...
1. Chapter 0:1

** Paper Mario: Taped On**

** 0-1: The messed up intro!**

_Ahem. Today... I'm going to tell you the story of "Star Spirits and Good Wishes." Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the Stars live. In the sanctuary of Star Haven there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefu-_ _OW! WHAT THE- WHO ARE YOU?!_

**I'm the new author, BITCH. And I'm hijacking this story because my popularity is declining fast! And it's totally NOT because I have two parodies and a crossover I'm ignoring!**

And with that, Gamedude64 stole the books and screeched away in a getaway car driven by some bionic dude named Greg.

"So, Dude. Did you get the goods?"

**Of course, Troy. What do you take me for?**

"Hmph. And you promise to do that deal we made that I will soon forget until you put it out?"

**Yes. Your pairing fandom shall continue, my friend.**

"We're not friends."

And so, with the paper chronicles stolen from under his nose, and his job in the toilet, the former narrator could say only one thing: _Mario's screwed..._

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain female was at home, working on her latest addition to the X series. Using her crossover references and rules book, she tried to work with what little time she had. Oh, and don't give me that "it doesn't exist" bull(beep). You only know about it when you get it. Anyway, while she was writing, her bedroom window slowly creaked open, and a shadowy figure stepped in. She didn't realize someone else was in her room until she heard the person speak.

**Put your hands up. NOW.**

The girl obeyed, and could only watch while she was tied up, tossed aside, and had her book taken from her possession. Before the figure left, he said something that didn't give her chills, but confused her.

**By the way, Child, I'm a BIG fan of yours. Anyway, peace!**

And with that, he was gone...

With the books in hand, he quickly rushed into his secret writing area, and began his own take on his favorite franchise.

* * *

**Ahem! Aherm, hack. Guh, sorry. Had something in my throat. Anyway, uh, where to begin? I could start at the beginning, but no. I don't want to start there. I could start at my favorite entry, but alas. I have a different idea. Third, dark entry? No. Okay, so despite some complaints I may get, I'm going to start at the fourth of this saga, which is pretty flipping good in it's own right, kinda like Twilight Princess, even though I like it the least in the series. That's not to say I don't love it. I just like the other ones more. But I'm going to start now. So, once upon a time, a dude named Miyamoto decided to make a spiritual successor to his Final-Fantasy-esque Mario RPG. After some blah about development things and scrapped ideas and something about Yoshi's Story, BOOM. Awesome RPG. Think of Earthbound, but easier to understand, since stats never venture to the hundreds-digit. Anyway, the game was received well, and after beginning the Mario and Luigi series, BAM. A sequel that takes everything good about the original, but SUPERcharges it. Game is received even better. When the WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII rolls around, KA-BOOM. Third game. Not received as well, but still pretty dang good. That one was probably the darkest and most depressing game in the entire Mario franchise. After some time, the 3 games were put into story form by an author widely known as Child At Heart Forever, whom you're probably messaging to right now about "stealing" and "getting to the story she's working on before she can" and BLAH BLAH BLAH. What? I can't write a crossover about MY favorite game series in gaming? You can TRY to argue it's Sonic for me, but when I think about it, I realize I'm more closely attached to this simple concept! AND YOU CAN'T &*%$ING CHANGE IT! SO THERE...Soooooooooooo... roll film!**

* * *

The princess was making preparations for the THIRD annual star festival... that year.

_Random person in front of computer: Oh, we're recycling THIS joke again, are we?_

Screw off.

_Reader: They don't know the meaning of "annual", do they?_

But this time, it was a STICKER star festival!

_Reader: Ooooo, stickers. SO special._

But... it's in the Sticker Lands! And the sticker's are shiny!

_Reader: Pshh. Big deal._

Are you gonna let me tell the story or not?!

_Reader: Fine, fine. But just to let you know, I'm un-following you._

Ugh, anyway, with the Sticker Fest mere days away, the princess decided she would invite some...other worldly friends...NOW I see why people are calling me un-original.

So she decided it would be sent to places she knew from her experiences, as their inhabitants helped Mario before. As she sent the invites in the mail, Peach hoped they would arrive in time for the big event.

* * *

In the bustling city of Station Square, a small fox told his friend there was an invite in the mail, and whoever got it would get to see the Sticker Fest and get free merchandise too. The fox gave it to his friend, saying he already went there once, and it wasn't fair his best friend didn't meet them personally either. So the friend dashed off towards the workshop, making plans already.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the diverse penninsula of Unova, a letter was floating in the wind, before a humble Patrat caught it. He gave it to his kind "trainer". He knew his friend felt uncomfortable using that word, as the kid was against Pokemon violence. The patrat wished he could tell him that pokemon grew stronger this way, and battling would happen whether humans were involved or not. In fact, humans only improved their lives, as they often had many benefits, and were healed for no charge. But it wouldn't be possible to tell him. Breaking off the thoughts of a gopher, the pokemon gave the letter to his friend, and watched him read it. Then read it again, wondering if the letter really was addressed to pretty much any trainer in the region who heard of the famous Mario. After checking it, the boy ran off, not wanting to dissapoint the princess.

* * *

As these things were happening, another letter actually made it to SPACE somehow. It was addressed to the famous pilots of their system. The team loved the idea of going to their festival and visiting old friends. So they charted a course to the Milky Way galaxy, planning on enjoying the festivities while also investigating something suspicious they spotted on the planet...

_Reader: Oh, a cliffhanger. I'm hanging on the edge of my seat._

Why does everything have to be a drag with you?

* * *

It was the night of the Sticker Festival, and all the toads, a few anthropomorphic animals (I will NOT call them Mobians), a dozen Pokemon Trainers, the space team mentioned before, and of course Mario were gathered in the event plaza in Decalburg. The princess was onstage, welcoming the Sticker Star to their planet. It landed on the precise spot it was predicted to land, and the crowd went crazy. Unfortunately, the party was crashed by BOWSAH!

_Reader: Big surprise there._

OF COURSE, the turtle went straight to the star, wanting to touch it. The crowd would have done something if they weren't being over-run by a hoard of koopas and goombas. The trainers, animals, team, Mario, and the toads did what they could to fight back. The few toads that could escape tried what they could to prevent Bowser from ruining everything, but IT'S NO USE.

_Reader: GAH! Who let Silver in here?!_

He broke free from the pathetic weirdos' grip and went FLYING into the Sticker Star. With that contact, the thing flew up into the sky, blew up into six pieces that fell into other areas of the lands EVER SO CONVENIENTLY, and the master part floated back down, landing on Bowser's head. He started trembling with power, until he became the physical embodiment of INSANITY FROM POWER.

_Reader: Wait, WHAT?_

Bowser's power was SO IMMENSE, that he blew the entire town and most of it's visitors away with a FLICK of his ARMS. He practically RADIATED power, thanks to his new crown. With most of the crowd blown away with power-

_Reader: Oh, please._

-Mario did the best he could, and used the trump card: he jumped on his head. The rest was a BRIGHT BLUR, the confrontation was so IMMENSE.

_Reader:_ _Judging by all those capitals, it must have been pretty scary._

That's putting it simply...

* * *

End of Cheeeeeyapter! (as Chuggaaconroy would say)

**With the battle unable to be determined, no one knows what happened next... except for those who played the game, and judging by the fact it's been about half a year at this point in time, I'm guessing a lot of you know what happened next. But for those who don't, stay tuned! Because judging by my track record, it's gonna take me a loooooong time!**


	2. Chapter 0:2

** Paper Mario: Taped On**

** 0-2: Enter the Heroes**

**Disclaimer: HDLADJPLJDPSDJIOMFHIWDLNAJKFGIALHF*(O* #HIOQF:NIO:WQ)PU&F*( %*JLNBY UI&GUI#HI #&Y#IJJ*UOU*y893fhy3*TOP:*P: (UH982hOHO:KPW:)BNKLH#UIH K328HOoJOP[FJKDG['FSDLFI978495U3205H892MD9I0DE3JND SOP2WUOEMDOWPOUDOPWMJJIOPSADJLPSAFJPAFAKIDLFAMANOF HAKFNHAUIOFHHFKASHAOIHFKSOFHIW**

Mario awakened to someone yelling at him. Geez, how would THAT person feel if SHE was crumpled up into a little ball! Wait...

_Reader: Oh, geez! Bowser sure was malicious._

The plumber tried to unfold himself, but to no avail. Sigh... hey!

_Reader: What?_

Do you mind if you could press the A button on your keyboard? Or the A button on your console? Or the X button on your Playstation? (Forever alone) Or on your phone, the-

_Reader: OKAY, I GET IT. I'll push the button!_

Thanks to the repeated presses of our audience, Mario was back to normal!

**Mario! The Mickey Mouse of gaming!**

After that, he turns around and sees the town is _A DISASTER!_

"Oh, thanks. I see you got your intro, Mr. Mustache Man. Now can I have a little help here?!" With that, the plumber searched around for anyone who could've been saying that... it would've taken a while, but we all saw that Sticker Star trailer which saved us time. Mario peeled the talking crown off the poster, sending her into an intro as well.

**Kersti! The crown of many words!**

_Reader: Heh heh._

"I heard that!" Kersti said. "So, thanks for pulling me off of that. Now, that I'm free..." We all lean in close to see what she has to say. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

_Reader: WHOA! I can hear her through the screen!_

"HOW COULD YOU TOUCH THE STICKER COMET LIKE IT'S A TOY?! DID YOU EVEN **THINK** ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES THAT WOULD HAPPEN FROM THAT?!" Mario tries to tell Kersti it wasn't him, but Bowser that touched the Sticker Star. "SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU BLAME YOUR ACTIONS ON SOMEONE ELSE?! WOULD THE GREAT MARIO DO THAT? HUH?!"

_Reader: Someone give her a chill pill. STAT._

The crown was starting to calm down. "Grrrrr. So you know what you have to do? CLEAN UP. That's right. Your mess, your problem. Now get to work, maggot!"

_Reader: Man, what a-_

"HEY! You too, sarcastic idiot!"

_Reader: What do I do?!_

"Move the red idiot around! Since he's been cramped up for so long, the old fool needs extra assisstance! NOW MOVE US."

And with that, my least favorite reader pressed the movement buttons to move Mario. Ha!

_Reader: Grrrr, I'm SO getting you for this..._

Now that everybody was situated, Mario started peeling everybody off their wacky places. Eck, there was Bowser tape EVERYWHERE. He rescued a toad that gave him a nice hammer weapon, some weird crocodile on top of a peeling pillar, a bubbly girl in a green barret that couldn't sit still (which explained why she was taped twice onto a crate) a cool nerd with a sticker stuck to his head, an annoying frog, and a depressing toad that complained he merely placed last in the rescuing lottery. After finding them all, the guests told Mario about how they're path was... folded up?

_Reader: Nintendo logic at it's finest, ladies and gentlemen._

So Mario fixed that by doing the best he could: hitting it with a hammer. Despite what all the sit-coms tell you, that actually worked, and we could all move on.

In the next area of town, our hero went to work. He moved the bushes around and found two trainers hiding behind them, opened up a cabinet with a huge stack of toads, dumped a trash bin on the floor to find a chameleon ninja, found a picture that cleverly hid another dozen toads, and flipped over a doormat that revealed a REALLY annoying bee the size of Mario. Oh dear LORD.

_Reader: Since when did this become a Game FAQs article?_

After the bee left, Mario found someone trying to rescue a crumpled up toad on top of an awning. He ran over to see what's up.

A blue bird was trying to knock the ball off the awning. "Come ON, man! I'm trying to help ya, here!"

"By hitting me?!"

"No! By unfolding you! Just look!" The bird hit the bottom again.

"Stop! I-hey... it's actually working! Keep doing that!"

"What did I tell ya?" The bird hit the awning again and again until the toad was back to normal. The bird shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, good samaritan!"

"Ah, just call me Falco!" He commenced his own intro.

**Falco! The bird with sarcasm to boot!**

Kersti became interested with the bird. "He has his own intro? He must be important to the plot!" Mario just looked at her, confused. "Excuse me, Falco?" Falco turned towards the hero(es?) "Who are you?"

"Eh, just the ace of the sky, best pilot in the Star Fox team! You probably don't know who those guys are, though. Your planet is pretty cut off from the outside galaxy.

At first, Mario was irked, because he went through more galaxies and planets in two games than his team did throughout their entire series. But then he remembered. He knew who Star Fox was. He met their members before. Mario was surprised, though, that someone so arrogant was part of a universe-wide team. Our hero told the falcon about his adventures with Star Fox before, which threw him off for a second.

"Yeah, so? I guess not EVERYONE on this planet is in the dark about us. After all, who doesn't wanna recognize me? Anyway, I'm going to take things from here, pudgey. Why don't you see how the others are doing?" And with that, Falco walked away, chuckling about how this fat dude "saved the universe" with his wingmates.

_Reader: I'm sensing a pattern here._

"What's that?" Kersti asks.

_Reader: THAT EVERYONE IS A (BEEP)ING MORON._

Grumbling, the crown followed the plumber into the town square, or town burrito, since it was all _ROLLED UP!_

_Reader: Seriously, how much damage can one turtle do?!_

A blue toad came running up to them, jumping up and down. "Mario! Thank goodness you're here! The entire town square is rolled up! We've tried to fix it, but we'll need all the toads' help here!"

"Well, I think we have them all."

"No, we're missing one! One can mean the difference between success and fail!"

"You mean THIS toad?" The toad came running in with Falco behind him. With everyone gathered, the blue toad jumped on top of the roll and rallied the toads together. The town pushed and pushed until they un-burritoed the square! The blue toad was nowhere to be found among the crowd, though.

Another toad came running up to Mario and Falco. "Thank you, guys! You've fixed our town right up! You have our thanks." The toad ran off.

Mario and Kersti turned to Falco. "Um, thanks for the help, dude."

"It was no sweat. Just what I do. Anyway, I gotta find my team and find out more about Bowser and this cold activity going on in the area. See ya's!"

Kersti called after the bird. ""Cold activity"? Wait!" But he was already gone in the crowd. Mario was intrigued, meanwhile. What did Falco mean by cold activity? It could be Bowser, but then again, he was already busy making an organized mess around the Sticker Lands. It could be someone else messing with temperatures or something, but who? There was no time to contemplate this, however. Kersti turned to him and said they now needed to find the "Regal Crowns" before they fell into the wrong hands, as they tended to make whoever wore them go insane from the power it gave them.

_Reader: THE CROWNS CAUSE INSANITY? NO, I THOUGHT THEY GAVE OUT ICE CREAM, JUDGING BY LAST NIGHT!_

"Quiet, you." The man and crown were about to walk out the town gate when they got ambushed by a few goombas. The toads became panicked and stood there in fear.

_Reader: Oh, so scary._

The lead goomba smirked. "Don't be fooled by our looks. We're MUCH more powerful than the average goomba, thanks to Bowser!"

Kersti squinted. "Mario, I don't think they're bluffing. I can sense sticker powers among them!"

_Reader: Oh, so scary._

"How are you on sticker quantity? Oh wait, you're broke. Well, let me help you out." Mario received the sticker album from Kersti. Don't ask me where she kept that. Then Kersti gave her stickers. "These magical stickers will help you out in battle! Use them wisely!"

_Reader: Great. It's official. Mario's saving up for retirement and is collecting stickers. Swell._

After glaring towards the screen, he pulled out a sticker with a boot on it, and stomped on the goomba and came away with some pocket change thanks to his knowledge about timed button presses. The goombas looked at each other, before attacking. On his next turn, Mario selected a sticker with a hammer on it. He pulled out the weapon, and smacked it into the enemy so hard, the shockwave knocked out the other one as well. Our hero was impressed with the power within the little objects. He was definitely gonna use them again.

"AH! He's still too strong! Retreat!" The little doormats ran away in fear.

"Ha! COWARDS!" The female turned to Mario. "With them out of the way, we can advance to the fields, where the only lead we have is waiting for us. Let's go!" And with that, their long journey began.

**Mario's adventure has begun! But what about Falco? Where's Star Fox? What's causing the suspicious activity in the Sticker Lands? And what will happen to Peach if she's trapped with a Bowser that finally snapped? We'll never know about that last part, since the story always focuses on Mario! Or at least it did until I did something! Anyway, see ya in part 1!**


	3. Chapter 1:1

**Paper Mario: Taped On**

** 1-1: Getting the show on the road!**

**Finally! It only took TWO pointless chapters! At least it's not Sonic Adventure, though. Yeah... what was I talking about again?**

* * *

_What, we're doing this again? But it's not in the actual game!_

Shut up, we're doing it MY way.

_When we last left our heroes, they were following the only lead they had on the Sticker Star, which was pointed at the peaceful Warm Fuzzy Plains._

_ Reader: That sounds like fun._

_ What they didn't know, however, was that they were about to run into the first of many dangerous rivals._

_ Reader: Spoke too soon._

* * *

"Hurry UP. I just KNEW relying on an old man to save us all was a bad idea." Kersti, being the feisty girl she is, was once again complaining to Mario about how bad he sucked. Oh, the irony. When they finally made it to the plains, Kersti and Mario were greeted by a toad. The toad said that they were collecting stickers too, and that it was pretty much a leisurely activity in those parts.

_Reader: Called it._

They didn't walk five feet, however, before the two ran into Falco again. He was looking at the impossible topography of the area. "Striped, square mounds of dirt and grass, polka-dotted mountains, floating metal blocks... Man, this sure is a weird home you got here." Falco turned to them. "It's no wonder you're so primitive. You'd hate to bulldoze all this for a bunch of grey metal. But I guess you make it work by just working around it." Mario didn't like being called "primitive". It made him feel like a caveman. "Well, if we're done thinking here, I have to go. I have problems to solve."

The bird started walking away before he was stopped by Kersti. "Wait a minute! Who said you're solving this by yourself? We're trying to fix the Sticker Star too, ya know!"

"Pfff. You think this is just some game here?" Falco laughed. "THIS, lady, is an intergalactic problem, not just some "Kingdom-exclusive crisis". This is serious stuff."

This got the crown mad. "HOW DARE YOU!" The guys cringed at the volume. "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?! I'M THE STICKER STAR'S GUARDIAN! I THINK I WOULD KNOW JUST HOW BIG THE PROBLEM AT HAND IS HERE!"

Falco merely folded his arms. "Well then. If you're the so-called "guardian", then why would you just let Bowser touch it and LET it explode? Better yet, if you were the guardian, you would KNOW Bowser touched it, and not tubby over there." Kersti tried to argue back, but he had a point. "I rest my case. So, how about you just let the people who can tell the difference between man and monster take care of this?" He walked away.

_Reader: Ouch._

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! I don't like that jerk! He's so... SO...ugh!" She started to calm down. "...He's right though..." Mario looked over to the crown. "Who am I to act like it's not my fault the balance is thrown off? I should have been more attentive, and not just blame the first person I saw...maybe I'm not suited to be the guardian..." The man in red shook his head. "What do you mean?! I'm being told off by a stupid bird! That's not a good sign, face hair!" He told Kersti that he was going to help her fix the mess anyway. "Really?" Kersti floated a little higher. "Okay, then! Let's find those Royal Crowns!" The two triumphantly marched on.

_Reader: WAIT a minute! I thought you said they were called REGAL crowns, not ROYAL crowns!_

Huh? Oh, sorry. I have Find Mii on the mind.

_Reader: Carry on..._

* * *

Since Falco went ahead, there wasn't much resistance going through the meadow. Mario noticed small yellow circles on the ground, so he flipped them over. The circles revealed beautiful flowers and coins. He also noticed Bowser tape on a rock face. Ripping it off revealed a bunch of coins. After he was done, Mario made sure to remember to check everything, in case it had something secret to hide. Kersti was getting impatient with the hero's dawdling, so she went on ahead. Unfortunately, with him being caught up in peeling stickers off things, she left Mario behind a fence, so he was stuck there for a few minutes.

* * *

Leaving Mario behind to clear the fence, Kersti caught up with Falco at a bridge. "So, you're still set on fixing things. I'd love for ya ta help, but my hands are full enough already."

"So? Me and Mario are still going to find the Royal stickers and put them back where they belong, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." While Kersti was giving that speech, the plumber finally caught up with them. He was catching his breath when a toad started shouting.

"LOOK OUT!" Kersti and Falco moved out of the way, but poor Mario couldn't react in time, and took the dude's bodyslam head on. They both fell onto the ground, but the toad picked himself back up quickly. He had part of his mushroom-head folded down. "Sorry, guys! But some monster's after me and my never-before-seen-at-least-by-me sticker! YOU CAN HAVE IT!" He ran away in fear.

_Reader: Well, that was abrupt._

While Kersti was telling Mario to get up, Falco picked up the never-before-seen-at-least-by-toad sticker. It was bigger than the other stickers Mario picked up, and it looked like some scissors. Falco was wondering what kind of attacks this thing could do. He decided it wasn't that important, and gave it to Mario to collect. But when they were about to cross the bridge, some kid's voice was heard from the other side. "HEY! Come back here with my rare sticker, thief!" It was a little koopa in a clown-faced eggmobile. It was none other than...

**Bowser Jr! The next in line for the throne!**

After that intro, some dude with a guitar comes in and starts shredding it.

_Reader: Um, who're you?_

"I'm the music guy! What, you think all this catchy music just comes out of thin air?! I work hard on this stuff!"

_Reader: Way to wedge that joke in._

"Hey, you're Mario! What're you doing here?" He stopped talking, and started smelling the air. "Sniff snoff SNOOOOOOOOFFF."

_Reader: Ew, that's a weird way to smell things._

"I smell a rare sticker. Gimme it!"

"What? No! We ain't giving you anything!"

"So, you won't give it to me, eh? Then I'll just RIP it from your hands!" Bowser Jr swooped down on the heroes, prompting a fight. "If you think you can defeat me, then think again! I'm leveled high enough to cream you!"

"Stop talking nonsense and fight!' Falco took out his blasters and opened fire on the koopa. "What do you think of that?"

"I think you need higher attack power!" Jr then healed himself and the vehicle back to full health. "And my speed is pretty high, too! So I can go TWICE!" The koopa landed right on the bird. "Nyehahaha!"

Upon hearing that, Mario thought of something. These terms sounded familiar, so he took out a device a friend of his gave him. It was a small phone-like object with a screen and a red logo. The logo consisted of two half-circles close to each other while a small whole circle was in the middle. Kersti looked over. "What is that, Mario?" He pressed a button on it, and a second screen slid out on top of the first one, making it look like a ds, or one of those double-screen smartphones.

_Reader: Whoa whoa whoa! Mario doesn't REALLY have a-_

After it lit up, a slightly-robotic voice started talking. "**Hello, Mario! I'm Dexter, in case you forgot! How can I help you?**"

_Reader: Since when did Mario get a pokedex?!_

Since his last paper adventure.

_Reader: Oh, I'd LOVE to hear how that played out..._

After pressing a few buttons, the dex scanned Bowser Jr. "**Bowser Jr, the naughty kid koopa! Bowser Jr has a history of causing grief to the Mushroom Kingdom, and beyond. Despite being of the kingly line, he has not learned any fire moves yet, but relies more on technology to carry out his deeds.**" Under the picture of their enemy were stats that he possessed. He was, indeed, very fast.

"HEY! You're still fighting me! No time for looking at your phone!"

Mario put the pokedex away, and Falco tried thinking. "Okay, he's fast. What does that mean for us?" While he was thinking, our hero took out his hopslipper, and bounced multiple times on Jr. But again, he healed and attacked him in one fell swoop. This continued on for a few minutes, with the hero discovering the different powers of the stickers.

Mario was getting tired, while Bowser Jr was laughing at him. "Is that all you got? Unless you can quickly dispose of me in one attack, you don't have a CHANCE! And don't even think about using that shiny sticker. NO TOUCHIE."

Falco, ignoring orders as usual, decided he would do just that and see what the shiny sticker could do. He swiped the big sticker out of the album, and held it up. "How do I use this thing?" It started to glow upon his contact, and it grew bright. "GAH!"

After the light sub-sided, a trio of giant scissors came down from nowhere, and started cutting away at the scene, barely missing Mario and Falco and the music guy. Jr was caught right in the middle of it, and suffered 20 hit points, which Dexter said was his health.

After I glued the scene back together, Bowser Jr was seen lying on the ground. "Ow... hey! That attack was OP! You cheat!" He jumped back into the clown car, and started flying up. "Well, I'm going to teach you a lesson for cheating!" He then held his arms up, and the whole world became flat as paper, with Jr hovering outside of it. He floated over to the bridge, and ripped it out of the story... hey! Put that back, you little brat! You're halting the story! "Aw, shut up!" He turned the world back to normal, and, just to be a jerk, crumpled up the bridge in front our heroes' very eyes. He tossed the ball on top of an un-reachable cliff. "Ha ha! See you later, cheaters!" He floated off.

_Reader: Nice job stopping him, author._

Quiet you. "OH GREAT. NOW how are we going to cross?!" Kersti complained.

Falco looked upset too. "My arwing's on the other side of that river! I kinda need it if I'm going ta join up with my team!"

"Why did you park it all the way out here?"

"So that no punks from that town would get any ideas!" Falco looked steamed and kicked the grass. "What a let-down!" Then he noticed that only 2 out of 3 of the group was present. "Hey, where's that Mario guy?"

* * *

Mario was back at where they first entered the Warm Fuzzy Plains. He wanted to check and make sure all the toads were okay. After doing a mushroom-head count, he realized the flop-head one was missing. He heard whispering from the bushes. "Pssst! Over here." The plumber jumped into the foliage. "Thanks for bailing me out back there. I appreciate it! I just wish I could keep that never-before-seen-at-least-by-me sticker. Oh well, such is life. Is there any way I could repay you?" Mario had something in mind... "Oh? You need help with that? Okay, just let me round up the guys..."

* * *

Kersti was rolling her eyes at Falco. He was trying to fly up to the ball of paper, but was failing horribly. "Oh, just give it up! We should find another way of reaching it." Just then, Mario and the toad came running up to them. "Where were you?" Mario explained. "Oh, I got ya."

"You brought help? What, that little toad? What can he do to help us?" The toad ran up to the cliff, and un-stacked the stack of toads that he was with. They created steps for Mario to climb up the cliff and retrieve the ball. "Oh. That's how." The toads floated down gently when they let go of each other.

"Glad we could help, guys!" They then left.

Mario jumped down from the cliff with the crumpled up paper, and walked over to where the bridge was. "Great," Falco said. "Now what?"

Kersti smirked. "Watch this, birdbrain." She grabbed Mario and floated up. She caused the world to go flat as well. "What do ya think, mustache? Pretty mind-blowing, eh? The world is like paper now, giving us freedom to do what we need need to do. I call it 'paperization'."

_Reader: Oh, and it wasn't like paper before?_

Mario un-crumpled the bridge, and made it like it was before. "Okay, now stick that bridge in the right spot." He did just that. "Good. Now, for the finishing touch, smooth out the edges to make it fit perfectly." Mario smoothed it out very nicely, and made it as if it was never touched. "Good job. And remember, you can do this anytime you want! As long as I'm willing, of course." Great, so I get to see you guys interrupting my stories often? Great... peachy...

The crown restored the world to normal, and the bridge was back in place. Falco shrugged. "Eh, not bad, guys. You can fix bridges. Now let's get movin!" The bird ran ahead of them, to Mario's dismay.

As the red-clothed hero was trying to get Falco to wait up, Kersti giggled. "Men..."

* * *

As he had said, the bird's arwing was just ahead, and they found it hidden behind some shrubbery. The arwing was a white ship in the shape of a V. It was propelled by blue out-croppings between the wings and cockpit. "So, now that I found my ship, I'll be taking my leave."

Falco started climbing in, to Kersti's surprise. "You're leaving? But I thought you were going to help us find the Royal stickers!"

"Relax, crownie. You can find your stickers all you want. I'll let you take care of that. I have to leave, though. My team has finally found where the reading was coming from, and apparently, it's moving. So I have ta leave if I'm going to catch up with them." The cockpit closed, and a muffled "See ya!" was heard before the arwing took off. Soon, the blue and white ship was nothing but a speck in the sky.

"I thought he would accompany us. I guess not." Mario looked over at her. "What?! Don't give me that look! I'm not sad he's gone, because now I won't have to put up with him!" Kersti floated ahead. "We have to find the Royal crowns! Let's go!" He nodded and followed.

* * *

After some tape-peeling, Mario and Kersti found a hidden cave. They walked in to find a giant object. "Hey Mario, isn't that what was on that shiny sticker earlier?" He nodded, and went to pick it up. He managed to cram it into the album, even though the scissors were double the size of Mario.

_Reader: How did he do that?_

The duo continued on. They peeled more stickers, defeated goombas that stood in their way, and played around with the paperize powers while they traveled. It wasn't long before they came across a glowing thing on top of a hill. Mario asked Kersti if she knew what that was. "That's a piece of the Sticker Star! I thought it looked familiar." Kersti nodded (somehow). "If we can gather the pieces, they can lead us to the Royal Crowns!" She darted towards the hill. "What are you waiting for?! Come ON!"

The two ran up the hill, and were almost to the piece when they heard whispering. "Heh heh. He hasn't seen us yet." The plumber and crown turned around to see the goombas jump out of thin air. "Thank you, paper thin-ness! Now we can get revenge for humiliating us back at that town!" They charged at him. "Oh, and don't think stomping us into oblivion is gonna work again! Watch this!" The goombas jumped up into the air, and folded themselves into pointy triangles. "Are you afraid yet?"

**Five minutes later...**

"AFRAID! I'M SO AFRAID, CLYDE!" The goombas ran away in fear. Again.

_Reader: That's just sad._

"Finally. Now, can we get that star piece before we're stopped again?!" Kersti asked. The plumber nodded, and ran up to the piece. He grabbed the star, and saw it fly up into the sky in a dazzling fashion.

_Reader: ...Now what?_

* * *

**Mario has just taken his first step on his perilous journey. He has met new allies and new foes. But little does he know, our hero is about to meet an enemy that could spell doom for him and his friends...**


End file.
